Doubleface's Secrets, an AU story
by GuitarsOfInspiration
Summary: Doubleface has many problems in his life; being too tall, having and odd name, and other things. But after a fateful encounter, his life will ever be the same. How will he cope with having two entities living inside him, just waiting to come out? And how long until someone finds out...
1. Prologue

**A Warriors Alternate Universe Fanfic; Originated from the Deviantart group FateClans**

_**Doubleface's Secrets**_

_**Prologue**_

A greyish-blue cat sat looking through a bright pool. The longer she stared, the wider her eyes got. "But...that's my great granddaughter...," More images flashed across the water's surface. At the last scene, she gasped, "Lionheart, come quick!", she shouted.  
A long furred, light yellow came running out of the Starclan forest. "What is it, Bluestar?" he asked asked.  
"It's a new prophecy, but I've never seen one quite like this. Look here," she pointed her paw to the shimmering pool. "It seems to be for someone specific. What do you think, Lionheart?"  
Lionheart paused for a moment, "I agree, and it's clear who should receive the message."  
Bluestar sighed in defeat and dispair, "I was afraid of that...I'll go to Wildheart when the time is right."  
"Then I'll inform Shadowmere." The two cats nodded in agreement and went back to the forest to hunt for the clan."I just hope this won't end in disaster..."

**AN**

Those two are NOT the Bluestar and Lionheart from the first series of Warriors. Their bios are here: Bluestar art/Bluestar-ref-406721516 , Lionheart art/Lionheart-ref-406724731


	2. Prophecy

In the nursery of Bat's Crew, A Maroon kit's mother was stopping him from racing out of the nursery.  
"Mama, can I go play with Wildkit now?" The kit squealed, "I wanna go outside! We didn't get to fight off the bad cats from the camp last time!" He was unusually tall, for a five moon old kit. He was almost the size of a full grown warrior.

"Eat some fresh kill, and then I'll let you play with your friend, Doublekit." the she-cat replied, "Even the greatest of warriors can't fight on an empty stomach." She then lifted her paw and Doublekit scampered off to fresh-kill pile. She sighed, "If only kits could stay young and innocent forever..."  
A light bluish-grey she-cat joined Doublekit at the fresh-kill pile. She said in a loud voice, "Hi, Doublekit!"  
Doublekit sprung up in surprise before he could take a bit of his mouse. He was dazed for a moment, then he started to laugh, "Hi, Wildkit! How's it going?"  
"Not much. Hey, do you wanna play hunt after you're done eating? We'll be apprentices in a few days!" She hopped up in glee. "I'm going to be the best hunter ever!"  
"And I'll be the best fighter ever!" Doublekit swiftly retorted, "No cat will stop us when we become warriors!" He puffed out his chest a little and gave a smirk.  
The two kits scampered off to play as the rest of the clan woke up, "I can't wait to be an apprentice," Wildkit said aloud, "Then I can go on the dawn patrol. It'll be so much fun!"  
"Or you'll be checking the elders for ticks," a voice behind them said. They turned to see who had spoken.  
"Oh, hi, Mango." Wildkit said, "Where are you going?" She asked with a little spring in her walking.  
"I'm just going with Cardinal and Click on a hunting patrol. What are you two doing lately?"  
"We're going to practice hunting and fighting moves!" Doublekit replied, beaming with anticipation, "We'll be apprentices soon, and we wanna be ready when that day comes!"  
Mango smiled at them, "You'll be great apprentices. Hopefully I'll get to mentor one of you. Well, gotta go, I can't keep Cardinal and Click waiting much longer. 'Bye!" Mango flicked his tail at them as he went to join her clanmates. Doublekit and Wildkit's eyes were practically sparkling with all the warriors of StarClan in admiration for the tom.  
Wildkit broke the silence, "Let's go exploring the camp!" Doublekit gave her a 'seriously?' face, "We've done that already. Five times, even!"  
"I know," She mewed in a whisper, "I just said that so the other warriors won't know where we're going." She had a mischievous smirk on her face. She was barely audible, "Let's go explore out in the forest! There's gotta be so much more fun things to do out there. We've found every hiding place and fun things here. It's just too boring. Besides, if we get a good look around, we'll be even more ready when we become apprentices." She flicked her tail in anticipation, "So, are you in or not?"  
Doublekit sighed, "Okay, but let's wait until nightfall. That way, no one will see us leave."  
"Good idea." So the two kits ran off to play until the sun set.

"I'm still not so sure about this, Wildkit," Doublekit said with uncertainty, "What if we get caught?"  
"Oh, stop worrying, Doublekit. We'll be fine! After all, everyone is asleep."  
"Yeah. Everyone but the midnight guards."

"That's why I have an escape plan," She pointed towards the dirtplace tunnel, "You're really tall, so you'll just look like a warrior going out to make dirt. I'll hide behind you, and we can finally see the forest in real life!"  
Doublekit smiled a little, "Okay. If it'll make you happy, I'll go with your plan."  
Wildkit looked like she was going to squeal in delight, but kept her mouth shut. "Let's go now!" Doublekit swiftly padded out from behind the nursery to the dirtplace. He glanced at the guards, but neither one of them seemed to notice the two kits.  
As soon as they had reached the dirtplace, Wildkit kept walking forward, into the forest. "Come on, Doublekit," she whispered, "Let's go and explore the forest!"  
"Coming!" Doublekit whispered back. They both bounded in the undergrowth.

Paradox was asleep in her den. In his dreams, she was walking along a misty path; the right side was white, the left was black. As she padded along the strange lines, she began to see the outline of two cats. Paradox tilted her head in confusion, but ran to meet them. One was a sleek, greyish blue she-cat, the other was a light orange and yellow, and looked as if he belonged to LionClan.  
When Paradox reached them, the fog almost seemed to thicken a little. She asked, "Hello. Who are you?"  
The she-cat stepped forward, "I am Bluestar, and this is Lionheart," she flicked her tail in the direction of the tom. Her voice carried the wisdom of a thousand cats, "_The lines of_ _light and dark will merge into one being; the borders of StarClan, the Dark Forest, and this world will shatter; and only one cat can mend the bond."  
_ A loud yowl echoed through the mist. As Paradox turned to see what has caused the noise, two extremely tall warriors came sprinting towards each other. Before she could react, they clashed and she woke up. She could feel slight indents in the ground, suggesting that she had moved a lot in her sleep.  
She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She gazed at the stars of Silverpelt. 

"This can't be good."

* * *

**AN**

What do ya think? Like? Love? Hate? All flames will go to Natsu, so bring it flamers, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RANTS! no offense


	3. It happened

_At the edge of the StreamClan border, a huge group of warriors were stationed, ready to kill. "Should we go now, Thornheart?" A she-cat asked the tom next to her. He gave a quick nod to confirm her question. The she-cat kinked her tail over her back and started to sneak into the undergrowth. The group silently followed her, waiting for the right moment…  
_

"You can't catch me!" Doublekit mewed in a playfully teasing tone to Wildkit. When the two kits and made it deep enough into the forest, they both agreed on playing a few training games before dawn.  
Doublekit and Wildkit were pelting through the trees, jumping to the nearest branches. "No fair! You're really big!" Wildkit complained as she tried to catch up to her friend. "Can't you at least slow down?" He turned around, panting. "I'm okay with that." He stopped to catch his breath, "Let's find somewhere to take a drink. I'm exhausted." Doublekit turned to climb down, but paused. His eyes widened, "Wildkit, come look at this!" He whispered. Wildkit hopped onto his branch to see what he'd seen. She scanned the area, looking for anything unusual. It was a bit of a challenge, considering it was almost moonhigh. After a bit of looking around, she spotted a movement in the bushes. Is that another cat? She was even surer of her presumption when she saw several more figures rustling through the bushes.  
"Do you recognize any of them?" Doublekit asked Wildkit.  
"No, I don't. Why do you think they're here?" she asked him.  
"I'm not sure-"Doublekit cut himself off and gasped, "Do you think they could be bad cats trying to attack our friends?"  
Wildkit looked scared and worried at the same time, "Oh, no, we've got to warn everyone!"  
Doublekit turned to jump through the branches, but he placed his paws the wrong way and fell. Right into where the bad cats were.

In his dreams, Shadowstrike was jumping from branch to branch in the outskirts of camp, following two cats. They were sprinting and bounding at the same time. It looked as if they were playing a game of some sorts. Awhile later, one of them paused, seemingly tired.  
As Shadowstrike got closer, he recognized the cats as Doublekit and Wildkit from Bat's Crew. _What are they doing here?_  
The kits were talking about resting before they played more. Doublekit turned to climb down, but stopped. He looked down at the bushes, and motioned for Wildkit to see. Shadowstrike leapt onto an adjacent branch and searched for anything unusual. He saw some cats silently running through the bushes. The first one he saw made his insides turn. _  
_ _Thornheart!?_ Doublekit referred to them as 'bad cats', and that he thought they were going to invade their camp. They don't know what trouble they could be in! Shadowstrike wanted to yell at them to get away, but he couldn't utter a word.  
Doublekit tried to lump to the branch beside him, but lost his footing and fell right into where Tornheart's rogues were.

Doublekit shrieked as he fell into the bushes. He landed hard on his side. When he tried to get up, he could feel claws on his neck, as well as a searing pain in his flank. He didn't move for some time. Doublekit started to get up, but the pain only got worse. He could hear voices around him, some questioning, but couldn't make out the words. He slowly opened his eyes.  
Full grown warriors were standing all around him, their eyes full of hostility. Two of them stepped forward. One was a brown tom with an orange back and tail, the other was a tom too, but entirely black. "Do it, and you'll finally be one of us," The brown one said. The black one looked as if he was unsure of something. He was shifting his eyes from Doublekit to the brown cat.  
Doublekit was staring at the black cat, scared and wondering what was going on. The brown one suddenly yelled, "Just do it, Shade!" Shade flinched a bit. He unsheathed his claws. Doublekit realized what the cat was going to do. His eyes silently pleaded the black cat to stop. Shade got the message, but slowly padded forward. He raised his paw in the air, right above Doublekit's neck. A single tear rolled down Doublekit's face. Shade mouthed I'm sorry. Time seemed to slow down. His paw was brought down and swiped at its target, claws meeting flesh.  
A water droplet landed on Doublekit's face as he faded away…

Wildkit could only watch at the scene before her. She was afraid to make any noise, in case any of the cats below heard her. She saw one of the cats walk forward, right to where Doublekit lay, motionless. The brown one placed its claws on Doublekit's neck and beckoned a black one forward. The black cat hesitantly walked forward.  
What's going on?  
The black cat raised his paw over Doublekit's neck, claws unsheathed. Wildkit's eyes widened in shock and despair. She was repeating in her head _don't do it don't do it don't do it…_ Doublekit looked really scared. Time seemed to slow down. The black cat swiped his claws across Doublekit's neck. Wildkit could only watch. A single tear dropped down on to Doublekit's face.

Shadowstrike repeatedly switched his gaze back and forth from Wildkit staring down at the occurring scene to one of Thornheart's rogues. Time seemed to slow down as Shade killed Doublekit to be a full member of Thornheart's rogues. Both Doublekit and Wildkit dropped a tear at the same time.

**AN**

Heh, my followers on Deviantart must hate me, 'cuz I haven't updated in weeks...any ideas are welcome. Writers block SUCKS.


End file.
